Field of the Invention
The invention relates to footwear with removable and replaceable inserts and soles to convert a low heel shoe to a higher heel shoe, or convert a casual shoe to a sport shoe.
Description of the Related Art
There are a number of existing inventions related to shoes having added inserts to alter the shoe from a low heeled shoe or flat to a higher heeled shoe, and there are a number of existing inventions relating to shoes with removable and replaceable soles. U.S. Pat. No. 7,752,695, issued Jul. 13, 2010 to Kaufman et al., is drawn to a shoe having an insertable and removable wedge that can be inserted into an openable space in the heel of the shoe between the insole and the sole. The invention is drawn to a temporary insert for use during the finishing process, but it teaches the use of a removable insert to alter the height of the heel of the shoe.
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. US2003/0200675 to Gross, published on Oct. 30, 2003, teaches a sandal or “flip-flop” style shoe with multiple inserts, or core modules, to adjust the height of the shoe. The core modules are all essentially flat and of uniform thickness so the overall height of the shoe is altered but not the height of the heel in relation to the toe. The core modules are positioned by a series of corresponding holes and insertable pins, and held together by mating hook and loop material.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,902,259, issued Sep. 2, 1975 to Cracco, discloses a sandal with interchangeable side plates and sole. The side plates and sole can be removed and replaced through a series of interlocking slots and are positioned with corresponding projections and holes. The side plates and sole can be altered to alter the look of the sandal, and in one embodiment a flat sole can be replaced with a sole with a wedge heel to convert the shoe from a low heel to a higher heel. Cracco does not disclose the use of an intermediate insertable component to alter a low heel into a high heel, and involves multiple components with a complicated locking mechanism.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,317,822 issued Jun. 7, 1994 to Johnson, is drawn to an athletic shoe with interchangeable wear sole, or sole tread. The purpose is to allow the user to alter the tread to best match the tread to the surface of the athletic play area. The sole is positioned by a series of knobs and knob chambers that correspond to align the components, and the sole is held in place by VELCRO® hook and loop material and a series of lock brackets with locking pins placed around the perimeter of the sole. U.S. Pat. No. 7,549,237 issued on Jun. 23, 2009 to Gallegos, discloses a shoe with a removable and interchangeable cushion and orthotic plate. The cushion and orthotic plate are positioned and held in place by corresponding studs and apertures, or in the alternative by hook and loop material such as VELCRO®. Gallegos does not alter the height of the heel or the tread on the sole.
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. US2009/0193684 to Diamond, published on Aug. 6, 2009, teaches a convertible shoe with removable and replaceable foot bed upper and sole portion with various height and style sole and heel portion. The components are aligned by a series of corresponding prongs and recesses, and held in place by corresponding hook and loop material such as VELCRO®, along with a series of snap like fasteners on the periphery of the outsole. Diamond discloses heels of differing heights and styles, but does use an insert placed between the insole and sole to alter the height of the shoe or the heel.